


Семеро

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Fairy tales [3]
Category: Der Wolf und die sieben jungen Geißlein | The Wolf and the Seven Young Goats (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: За жутковатым сюжетом старой сказки скрывается еще более леденящая душу история…





	Семеро

Толстые восковые свечи на столе, хоть и светили ярко, были не в силах рассеять мрак, царивший вокруг – и по углам комнаты, и в непроглядной ночи за окнами, и в душах семерых, сидевших за столом. Братья переговаривались вполголоса, словно кто-то чужой мог их услышать. Но даже если кто-то и подслушивал бы под окнами их старого дома, то не разобрал бы ни единого слова – все звуки заглушал тоскливый вой осеннего ветра, гнавшего по земле палую листву.  
  
\- Ну что, братья… Помянем ее, – начал Первый. – Она была нам дороже всех. И мы ей были дороже всех. Теперь мы остались одни. Давайте же держаться по жизни вместе.  
  
Братья выпили. Закусили. Выпили снова.  
  
Седьмой брат, еще молодой и очень щуплый, не в пример остальным, в голос заплакал, тряся жидкой бородкой, и уронил голову на стол. Четвертый и Шестой, сидевшие рядом, потрепали его по плечу и по спине, но он не унимался.  
  
\- Бедная матушка… Она уже не узнает правды… Так нас и запомнят на века – как слабаков… – подвывал Седьмой сквозь рыдания.  
  
\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь – мы пошли на это ради нее! Мы обманули того человека, который записывал местные легенды, – сурово проговорил Первый. – Состряпали для него, для матери и для всех остальных сказку. Такую, чтобы объясняла для всех наши прозвища и представляла нас невинными жертвами. Кстати, и про смерть того урода мы ему тоже рассказали... Конечно, не прямо, а так… по-сказочному.  
  
Третий коротко гоготнул, хлопнув по спине Второго. Четвертый сплюнул на пол.  
  
\- Да, но кто же мог знать, что те записи так прославятся? – пьяно всхлипнул Седьмой. – Теперь над нами все смеются… Этот сказочник, он ведь назвал нас там по прозвищам. И нас, и ее…  
  
\- На это мы пошли тоже ради нее, – терпеливо напомнил Первый. – Сам посуди, что лучше: чтобы над ней смеялись или чтоб ее считали ведьмой? Лучше уж пусть смеются, верно? Только благодаря этому она дожила до старости. Все равно над ней всю жизнь подсмеивались. Она с детства считалась местной дурочкой. Замуж так и не вышла – никому не нужна была слабоумная. Уже в зрелом возрасте пошла в лес да и нашла там себе беду – отыскался-таки охотник на ее женское естество. Кто это был – никому из людей не ведомо. Да и она сама, наверное, не знала. Мы-то, конечно, знаем, но речь не о нас… В общем, родила она семерых, билась, как могла, работая прачкой... И ведь вырастила, подняла всех детей! Горькая судьба, но в целом ничего необычного, не так ли?  
  
\- Верно, брат… – вступил в разговор Второй. – Главное было, чтобы люди не увидели в ее судьбе ничего необычного. Мы ведь и так невольно подвели ее, когда были совсем маленькими и еще не могли скрывать свою истинную сущность. Видать, кто-то из соседей что-то углядел – и пошло-поехало… Вот тогда и появились те прозвища – и у нее, и у нас…  
  
\- Да ладно тебе… – проворчал Четвертый. – Люди и раньше догадывались, что мы не такие, как они… Уже хотя бы потому, что нас родилось сразу семеро. Таких близнецов в народе называют «детьми дьявола». Из-за этого ее сразу после родов стали подозревать в ведьмовстве.  
  
\- Ну если так, то и не надо было скрывать от них смерть того негодяя! Пусть бы нас все боялись! – воскликнул Седьмой дрожащим от слез голосом.  
  
\- Просто подумай, что тогда стало бы с нею… – Первый указал на небольшой портрет над камином: женщина средних лет в белом чепчике улыбалась им с полотна. – Люди окончательно уверились бы, что она ведьма, и не оставили бы ее в живых.  
  
\- Мы бы защитили ее! – воскликнул Седьмой.  
  
\- От других, но не от нее самой, - печально ответил Первый. – Ведь тогда она узнала бы, что родила чудовищ… Даже своим замутненным разумом она смогла бы это понять. Этого нельзя было допустить. Мы должны были обеспечить ей спокойную жизнь – за то, что благодаря ей явились на этот свет.  
  
\- Не очень-то нам и рады на этом свете, братец… – с горькой усмешкой сказал Третий.  
  
\- А ты чего ожидал? Люди – они и друг друга-то не очень любят. С чего бы им нас любить?  
  
\- Значит, и мы будем платить им тем же. Одного угробили – и до других доберемся, если надо будет, – мрачно произнес Пятый. – Он думал, что легко справится с нами… Но ему против нас было не выстоять. Даже против одного из нас. Даже когда мы были совсем детьми.  
  
\- Верно! – подтвердил Второй. – Именно поэтому мы должны были не просто уничтожить его, но и спрятать тело так, чтобы и следов этого негодяя не нашли. Никто не поверил бы, что он полез в наш бедный дом воровать. Он шел именно убивать нас, считая нас отродьем дьявола. И если бы мы убили его, но не стали этого скрывать, люди сразу догадались бы, что он был прав…  
  
\- Ага, особенно после того, как увидели бы, что мы с ним сотворили… – недобро хохотнул Шестой. – Если бы тот человек, который легенды записывает, только знал, что на самом деле кроется за сказкой, которую мы ему рассказали! Кстати, в сказке мы придумали прозвище и тому негодяю. Посмертно, так сказать…  
  
\- А матушка, бедная, так радовалась тогда, что мы ей по хозяйству помогаем! Огород дружно вскопали, картошку посадили… Знала бы она, что там, под той картошкой! – опять залился слезами Седьмой.  
  
\- Хватит! – прикрикнул на него Первый, стукнув по столу кулаком, но кулак, не долетев до стола, превратился в копыто, и звук оказался звонче и громче, чем можно было ожидать. – Сегодня наш последний день здесь. Мы уходим из этих мест.  
  
Все семеро встали из-за стола, и пляшущие огоньки свечей отбросили на стены их тени – лохматые, бородатые, рогатые…  
  
\- Я заберу это! – Седьмой бросился к портрету матери.  
  
\- Разве что только это… – тихо прорычал Первый. – Больше нам из этой жизни ничего не нужно. Здесь нас должны забыть. Пусть им от нас останется только сказка. О волке и семерых козлятах…  
  
  
2017


End file.
